Forgotten
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Hearts can be broken by words left unspoken


**Okay... So I decided to be evil on valentines. This story is inspired by Taeyang's song: Wedding Dress**

* * *

**_Some say it ain't over till it's over _**  
**_But I guess it's really over now _**  
**_There's something I gotta say before I let you go _**  
**_Listen... _**

Midorima smiled at Takao genuinely. One hand was supporting his build on the counter and the other was in his pocket, fiddling with a ring. She continued to talk, but he can't really focus on what she was saying. He was too distracted by her beautiful face.

"Shin-chan"

Her soft voice brought him back to reality. He smiled and asked, "Yes?"

"Were you even listening?"

**_Can't believe what's goin' on _**  
**_Gotta keep my cool, be calm _**  
**_When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control _**  
**_All I can think about is "No, no, no... he won't _**  
**_hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no." _**  
**_I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how _**  
**_can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out _**  
**_Just makes me feel that what we had was real _**  
**_Could it be or is it too late?_**

Takao just shook her head at him. Then she looked at him seriously and asked, "Why'd you call me out over here, Shin-chan?"

Midorima took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to concentrate. But when he opened it, he was pushed to the side. Miyaji smiled at him and said, "Sorry for interrupting. But this is really urgent"

Midorima raised an eyebrow, wondering what the urgent matter was. But his question was answered when Miyaji took a small box out of his jacket pocket and knelt down.

"I've been thinking about this lately...Kazumi, will you marry me?"

**_Baby! _**  
**_Listen to your heart, won't let you down _**  
**_Cause you should be my Lady! _**  
**_Now that we're apart love will show how _**  
**_Life carries on... _**

Midorima's eyes widened. His throat suddenly felt dry. He wanted to stop Miyaji, but he found himself frozen.

_'What the...I can't move... Takao, say no!'_

But of course, that didn't happen

**_I've never felt so strong _**  
**_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending _**  
**_If we just know that we belong to each other _**  
**_Never worry, grow as we go _**  
**_See you in your wedding dress _**  
**_I can see you in your wedding dress _**  
**_I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress) _**  
**_I can see you in your wedding dress_**

The hawk-eyed had her pale hands covering her mouth, eyes as large as saucers. He can tell that she was jumping in happiness on the inside. Midorima turned around, palming his forehead in despair.

"So what do you say?"

Takao nodded at him, holding out her hand. Miyaji grinned victoriously and wore the ring on her ring finger. Miyaji straightened up and Takao kissed him, arms slung around his neck and Miyaji's on her waist.

Knowing that he is no longer needed, Midorima walked away.

**_I was never perfect no _**  
**_But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable _**  
**_What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable _**  
**_You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible _**  
**_Just know I'm here for you _**  
**_All clear for you from night to sun _**  
**_God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush _**  
**_It makes me feel that what we have is real _**  
**_It could never be too late _**

At the day of their wedding, Midorima was asked to play the piano for them. He accepted. Everyone was delighted to hear his beautiful play, but to him, it was laced with despair.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", once the priest said that, the two leaned in for a kiss. Everyone cheered once the kiss was over, but Midorima could feel tears as everything happened in a flash.

**_Listen to your heart, won't let you down _**  
**_Cause you should be my Lady! _**  
**_Now that we're apart love will show how _**  
**_Life carries on... _**

Takao looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. But he didn't respond. He just continued playing. When people gathered around to eat cake, he just nodded and said he'll be there.

His eyes lingered at Takao's back, wich was walking away. Then he looked at the ring he was supposed to give her. The diamond was shining, reflecting the light that came through the church windows. Just like her eyes, he thought.

Then he sighed. Time to let go, he thought.

A clinking sound could be heard as the gold ring collided on the floor, forgotten. Just like how Midorima's love was.


End file.
